


The Quest for Alone Time

by genevieve72



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevieve72/pseuds/genevieve72
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are excited to finally spend a summer together at Camp Half-Blood as a couple. There's only one problem -- they can't seem to find any alone time! Will Percy and Annabeth finally find a moment of solitude, or will their fellow campers continually interupt?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Favourite Percy Jackson Fics, Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Fics





	The Quest for Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleGaleGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleGaleGale/gifts).



> This was originally written as a sort of a joke between myself and gale_gale_gale (go check out his stuff!). It wound up being not too terrible, so here we are. My first AO3 post.

Annabeth and Percy had a problem. 

Like most summers, they were spending their time at Camp Half-Blood. Only, this time was _different_. Different because this was the first full summer of camp where they were together. Like, _together_ together. Which was great. They were both excited to spend the next three months completely with each other, free from the long-distance traveling and questioning eyes of their parents, even if there were the occasional monsters that needed handling. And what could be more romantic than a dangerous quest?

The only problem was, they'd forgotten just how hard it was to find some _alone_ time at camp, where they were constantly badgered by younger campers asking for favors and advice and older campers making kissy faces whenever they walked past. They'd thought that they would at least have some privacy in Poseidon's cabin, since Percy was the only usual resident. Unfortunately, that plan went right out the window as soon as Tyson arrived for a surprise visit. While they were both happy to see the loveable cyclops, his presence didn't exactly coincide with their plans for a summer of love.

By the third time they'd been found in a broom closet "just looking for some toilet paper," Percy and Annabeth were genuinely frustrated.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it here," Annabeth huffed as she paced back and forth along the riverbank. Percy, leaning against a boulder with his feet kicked out, couldn't help but smile at her haughty indignation. "This place has been more of a home to me than my parents' house has ever been. But, _gods._ Can we really not have just a half hour to ourselves? At least when you visit me in San Francisco I can blast music and everyone pretty much gets the picture. But not here, oh _no_. Gods forbid anyone enjoy any sense of privacy! I swear, if we get interrupted in _one_ more broom closet--"

"I think we should probably leave broom closets behind us," Percy interjected with a laugh. "Maybe that's been our problem -- we've only chosen the _obvious_ hiding places. I think it's time we flip this thing on its head. Go on the offensive by hiding in plain sight."

Annabeth looked him up and down warily. "I like the way you think, Seaweed Brain. Tell me more."

Annabeth had been so pleased that Percy had come up with a _plan_ (it was so hard to get boys to take the initiative these days), that she agreed to it instantly, without even really giving the location a second thought.

That changed once they entered the room.

" _Percy_ ," she hissed, keeping her voice low and glancing around the side of the door. "Are you sure this is a good idea? We could get in _big_ trouble. Bigger trouble than usual, I mean."

"We'll be fineeeee," Percy cooed, leaning forward so that his lips were right next to her ear. He gave it a quick nip. "Mr. D never actually comes in here -- he's too busy watching reality TV show reruns and sugar crashing in his armchair after all that grape juice and high fructose corn syrup. This place is basically ornamental." His eyes met hers, a deeper green than usual, a green that drew her in and told her that she was his sole focus. "So stop worrying." He kicked the door closed, sealing them shut in Dionysus' room.

Less than a heartbeat passed before the two were entangled together, lips meeting as their arms tightly wound around each other in the way that they'd longed to since arriving at camp a few weeks ago. Percy wrapped his fingers through the crevices in the back of her braid, holding her to him as his other hand slipped under her shirt. Annabeth half-moaned, half-giggled as she pushed Percy into a seated position on the bed -- ignoring the tasteless leopard print comforter. All she saw was dark hair, muscled arms, and those piercing green eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she sat on his lap, kissing his lips, his jawline, his neck, only breaking contact when she pulled his orange t-shirt over his head.

And then they were lying back, continually moving and shifting position as more and more articles of clothing tumbled to the floor. Percy reached for the rim of her jeans, undoing the button and whispering, " _Finally_ ," just as a heavy door slammed below them.

Percy and Annabeth froze. "Maybe it was… the wind?" Percy asked hopefully. The sound of footsteps traveled up the staircase.

" _Styx_ ," Annabeth cursed.

It must have been divine providence that they weren't caught. The literal kind. Neither of the two young demigods would have been all that surprised to find that Aphrodite had been monitoring the situation, interfering when things looked most dire.

In the moments before Mr. D entered his room, followed by a giggling, beautiful dryad, Annabeth had pushed Percy over one side of the bed while she fell to the other, quickly retrieving her Yankees cap. Once invisible, she instructed Percy to hide under the bed (which he'd _vehemently_ protested), and shoved any loose articles of clothing under with him just as the wine god and his companion pushed open the door.

Annabeth was pretty sure that she lost a few IQ points listening to Dionysus flirt with the dryad, and she was grateful that no one could see her face as she cringed at the sight of the pair taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Poor Percy.

Thank the gods that Dionysus had fallen asleep almost instantly after lying back on the bed. The dryad, annoyed and a little offended, had spent a few minutes trying to poke him awake before exiting the room, shaking her head and casting him a glare.

Now they were back to their all-too-familiar spot along the riverbank in the woods, the only place they ever seemed to get a modicum of privacy. Annabeth briefly toyed with the idea of trying something here, then quickly dismissed it -- the last thing they needed was a bunch of nature spirits gossiping about them to the satyrs.

"Well, I'll accept the blame for that one," Percy sighed. "It was a long shot anyway." He took one of the small rocks gathered in his palm and skipped it across the river. Annabeth watched as the rock sank after its third jump, disappearing beneath the water's surface.

"It was _definitely_ a long shot, but at least you were thinking outside the box," she replied. "Speaking of which, I have one last idea…"

Percy had to hand it to her-- Annabeth was a _genius_. There was a reason she was the strategist. They spent hours at the bottom of the lake, reveling in each other's presence and their absolute solitude. Though subject to the curiosity and intrusions of others on land, Percy had total authority over everything in the water. This was _his_ domain. He simply told a few of the bigger fish in the area to keep a wide perimeter, and the rest was simple. They didn't see so much as a crawdad scuttle by in all the time they spent together, so blissfully, utterly alone.

Percy knew that some people had mixed feelings about making love in the water -- _ugh_ , "making love"? who even was he? -- but for him, it made everything that much better. His senses were sharper, his endurance heightened, and he could will them wet or dry in an instant, making for some… _interesting_ sensual moments. But the best part was just Annabeth herself. Not the things they did, or how they did them. Just getting to spend time with her, and only her, free from the judging and curious eyes of their fellow campers. One look at her blond hair, now loose from its braid, and her insightful grey eyes had him falling for her all over again.

"You know I love you, right, Annabeth?"

"Well, obviously," she replied, pulling him back down on top of her and into a kiss. "And I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

Their heads broke the surface of the water beneath the dock, obscuring them from view of any passersby. Percy grinned goofily at Annabeth, and she felt her own lips forming an equally silly smile as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"There you two are! _Finally_ ," a voice came from above. They looked up, and saw an eye peering down at them between the cracks of the dock's boards. "Don't worry, no one else is around."

Percy and Annabeth drifted to the side until they were no longer beneath the dock, peering up at the intruder.

"Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed. "We thought you weren't coming in until next week!"

"Yeah, well I had a change of plans," Rachel Elizabeth Dare shrugged, the light catching on her red hair as it shifted along her shoulders.

"How did you know where to find us?" Percy asked.

"Um, oracle of Apollo, _duh_ ," Rachel teased. She glanced at Annabeth. "Honestly, what _are_ we going to do with him?"

Annabeth smiled mischievously, looking from Rachel to Percy and back again. "I think I have a few ideas."

Rachel returned the grin, shimmied her paint-splattered jeans down her legs, and jumped into the lake.


End file.
